wfrp1efandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Of Change
Greater Daemons Of Tzeentch (Chi'khami'tzann Tsunoi) Lords of Change - The Watching Lords of Change - The Eyes of Tzeentch - The Feathered Lords The Lord of Change is blessed with the multi-layered cunning and timeless wisdom of Tzeentch himself, a deep and subtle understanding of the mortal fears that drive the world within its well-worn rut. How thoroughly the daemon understands and how much he despises the entrapping comforts of stability and familiarity. Nothing pleases him more than to see the world broken and made anew, to redirect the course of life or even history itself, to spill mortal hopes upon the ground while raising the ambitions of others up to an unexpected pinnacle of power. It is a playful and wreckful mind that lies behind the bird-like gaze of the Lord of Change, deeply intelligent, yet as uncaring of consequence as it is fascinated by it. The Lord of Change is like a child playing upon some gigantic anthill, poking with a stick at its inhabitants and laughing at the hopeless antics of their defence. A Lord of Change is winged and feathered, but its most memorable feature is its head and, in particular, its eyes. For within the depths of its eyes lies all the widsom and understanding of Tzeentch, so that few mortals can withstand the scrutiny of its gaze. It is said that when a Lord of Change looks upon a mortal, it sees not only the creature's flesh and blood, but also all its hopes and dreams, as well as their ultimate failure of realisation. The daemon's craning neck sits on a narrow feathered body and its wings spread out behind in multi-coloured splendour. Lords of Change are often blue or yellow, but individuals may change colour if it suits them, adopting the striking plumage of the rainbow. Lords of Change do not regard it as essential to retain constancy of colour or appearance unless it pleases them to do so. The Lord of Change is the supreme manipulator of the affairs of the living. His Champions move through the world at his bidding, undertaking whatever task he has set them: a killing, the raising of some mortal to power, the destruction of potential rivals, and a thousand occurences that might easily be mistaken for chance. Yet all events are pieces which fall into a complex and ever-changing plan - a plan beyond the comprehension of mere mortals. The constant appraisal of the world and interference in its progress is not always so subtle. Change can also be violent and sudden and the Lord of Change is not above waging war to further its aims. The most potent weapon of Tzeentch is not brute force but magic. The Lord of Change is a powerful magician as well as an erudite tactician. If the daemon prefers to remain uncommitted in battle, it is not through lack of courage or ferocity, but because it likes to direct its forces and control the flow of the fighting. Alignment Chaotic (Tzeentch). Psychological Traits If pushed back in close combat, the Greater Daemon tests for frenzy. Lords of Change cause fear in all living creatures and terror in living creatures under 10 feet tall. Magic A Greater Daemon of Tzeentch has a spell pool of 9 randomly determined spells - the first spell generated of any level will be a spell of Tzeentch. Magic Items A Lord of Change carries a Chaos Weapon with a single property and D6 randomly generated magic items. Special Rules A Lord of Change has a total of 10 attacks: 2 bites, 4 claws, plus either 4 more claws or 4 weapon attacks with its Chaos Weapon. Lords of Change fly as swoopers. The Lord of Change's penetrating stare causes terror within 24 yards. Due to its thick layer of feathers, the Lord of Change has 2 armour points on each hit location. Lords of Change are subject to instability. The profile listed here can be modified by the Daemon's Chaos attributes. Category:Rules Category:Bestiary Category:Chaos